The Tenth Commandment
by Spontaneouschocolaterabbits
Summary: Ever since that weird trip to Chicago something has been puzzling Teddy, and tonight she fully intends to figure it out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie or Shake It Up.**

**Author: Spontaneouschocolaterabbits**

**Please enjoy.**

The Tenth Commandment

Teddy Duncan almost groaned in frustration, she was absolutely shattered and yet, for some reason her body would not let her just go to sleep. Everyone else were already asleep, she could hear PJ's gentle snoring, Gabe's breathing and Charlie thrashing about in her sleep. She really hoped her parents were asleep; she didn't want to know what else they could be doing at this time of night. With a shudder she forced herself to think of something, anything else. Suddenly she remembered something she had been puzzling over for a while, something that had happened in that short time when she had been a dancer on a show called Shake It Up Chicago. Thinking back on her strange trip, Teddy thought that something had not been quite right about her new friends. Rocky was cool, Deuce was a ladies man and Flynn was just plain annoying but CeCe? There was something weird about her and Teddy was determined to figure it out. She closed her eyes, leaned back onto her bed, and sifted through her memories, trying to find out why CeCe was different.

They'd had a normal introduction, well normal by Teddy's standards anyway, but from the moment she'd first looked at CeCe she'd had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. A slight sense of déjà vu mixed with something a hell of a lot stronger, but something that Teddy had yet to recognise. Then realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, the strange feeling she'd had in her stomach? It was how she felt every time she looked at her ex: Spencer. Not that that helped, what she felt for Spencer was complicated, it was a huge jumble of emotions and any one of them could apply to CeCe. There was only one thing for it; she'd have to go through them all.

She looked around in the dark for a notebook and found a small one under her bed. Perfect. Teddy turned her reading light on and with a sigh started what was sure to be a long and confusing list.

* * *

><p><em>No.1: Jealousy<em>

CeCe's life had seemed pretty good, after all she was an amazing dancer on a tv show, she was extremely beautiful and she only had one annoying brother. Then again that one brother had somehow been worse than Gabe and PJ put together and imagine all the hours she would have to spend doing dance practice. Teddy grimaced, the only exercise she did was P.E and chasing after her crazy family. Maybe her life wasn't so bad after all.

_No.2: Anger_

Out of the question, all CeCe had done had been nice to her the whole time, even if that had been because she thought Teddy, her mom and Charlie were the famous Duncan sisters. Although even when she had found out she had still helped, and for that Teddy would always grateful.

_No.3: Dislike_

Nope, Teddy wasn't the kind of person that judged people before she really knew them. Well okay she was, but she'd instantly liked CeCe anyway, just like how she'd instantly liked Spencer.

_No.4: Heartache_

That wouldn't even make sense; Teddy wasn't sure why she had added that on the list. It was just because it was the strongest thing she felt when she saw her ex, not because it actually had any link to CeCe.

_No.5: Sadness_

Why would she have been sad, she was on a tv show in Chicago and people thought she was famous! In fact she was ecstatic; even if it had only lasted for a few hours, it was the most fun she'd had in a while.

_No.6: Embarrassment_

Well she was with her mom, her crazy, nuts mom who would do anything to get on tv, and she was dancing in front of a whole state, so yeah Teddy had been a little embarrassed. However she knew that wasn't it, as she pretty much felt like that every time she went out with her family.

_No.7: Regret_

There was nothing she regretted about the whole trip, except maybe letting her mom convince her to go along with the whole charade when it was obvious something was going to go wrong.

_No.8: Shyness _

To be honest Teddy had been a little shy, which was quite weird. She was usually very outgoing and confident, except when she was anywhere near Spencer, or Gabe's friend Jo, although that was because she freaked her out.

_No.9: Hate_

No way did she hate her, not after all she'd done for her, her mom and Charlie. Sometimes Teddy did hate people like that, people who were just too perfect at everything they did, but not CeCe.

* * *

><p>Teddy looked at her list in distaste, there was something missing she was sure of it but she was too tired to think anymore. As much as she wanted to know what the weird feeling was, she needed to sleep before she simply collapsed from exhaustion. After deciding to continue her investigation in the morning, she placed the small notebook on her desk and promptly fell fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Teddy, you might want to think about getting up now, breakfast'll be ready in about twenty minutes."<p>

She opened her eyes to see her mom's smiling face, and groaned.

"Did you have to wake me up this early?"

Amy Duncan laughed, "It's nearly ten, you're the last one up. I guess you must've been really tired."

Teddy yawned as she replied, "Not really, I was just awake all night trying to figure something out."

She leaned over, grabbed her notebook and flicked through it until she found the right page.

"Remember when we went to Chicago?" she asked.

"How could I forget? It was my one chance to be famous," Amy glanced at Teddy, "I still say that you were holding me and Charlie back. I knew we should've gone solo."

Teddy looked at her mom like she was crazy, which she was, "Anyway, I was thinking about those kids we met, well in particular CeCe."

"The one with the red hair?" he mom interrupted.

"Yeah, when I met her I felt weird, and I realised it was something to do with Spencer. I wrote a list of all the emotions that I feel when I see my ex but I still think something's missing, see."

She quickly read through the list as her mom read over her shoulder.

"Teddy, do you still feel the same when you think about her?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Amy sighed and ran a hand though her hair. Finally she picked up the notebook and pen, slowly wrote a few words and gently closed the book.

"Your dad and I love you whatever, you do know that?"

Teddy nodded in confusion; she really had no clue what her mom was going on about.

"Come down soon, before Dad eats your dinner," Amy smiled. She kissed Teddy's head then walked out the room.

Teddy wasn't sure if she really wanted to read what her mom had written, after all, the way she had acted afterwards made it seem like it could've been something bad but after a while curiosity won over her apprehension. She tentatively picked up the notebook fearing what it would say and after she found the right page she immediately dropped it in shock. What was written in her mother's big, bold handwriting fit, it made sense. It also scared the hell out of her.

_No.10: Love_


End file.
